Various devices for masking circuit boards during wave soldering may be found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,505 describes an apparatus for facilitating wave soldering treatment and other handling of circuit components during manufacture. The apparatus has a rigid frame symmetrical about a plane and defining an opening which traverses the frame intermediate a first side and second side. The apparatus further comprises a masking member affixed to the frame defining a plurality of apertures traversing the masking member to the opening in the frame. A holding device maintains the circuit components in an operational location in fixed relation with the masking member with the frame during wave soldering. Areas in the circuit component are substantially in registry with an aperture of the masking member when the circuit component is in the operational location. The walls about the apertures have a ramp for effecting solder flow during wave solder treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,919 discloses a soldering mask for soldering the leads of leaded components to a circuit pattern on a surface of the circuit board having surface mounted components already soldered to the circuit pattern on that surface. The mask comprises a flat metal plate having a recess in the top surface with a plate for reception of the circuit board. Cavities in the bottom surface of the recess house the surface mounted components. Openings through the plate from the bottom surface of the recess permit passage of leads and also permit access by the solder to the solder leads of the circuit pattern.
While the above patents and other similar devices in the prior art facilitate masking of circuit boards for wave soldering, there nevertheless exists a need for a fixture which can be economically manufactured without the necessary expensive machining and milling operations. There further exists a need for a more versatile, less expensive fixture having components which can be used with various PCBA's.